


[Podfic] Sleeping In

by swagnushammersmith



Series: [podfic] home is where you are [6]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 10:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9890927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swagnushammersmith/pseuds/swagnushammersmith
Summary: Her dad going back to bed after he’s gotten up is unheard of. But then again, he's never really had a reason to before.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Neyiea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neyiea/gifts).
  * A translation of [Sleeping In](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9080392) by [Neyiea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neyiea/pseuds/Neyiea). 



> ngl guys, most of the length in this one lies in the reader's notes. so feel free to not listen to those

**Sleeping In** | Length: 9:25 [ Listen on MixCloud](https://www.mixcloud.com/swagnushammersmith/sleeping-in/) | [ Download on Mediafire ](https://www.mediafire.com/?xx0ujkaltura0oc)

**Author's Note:**

> Screech @ me on Tumblr. I'll screech back within three to five business days. My main is [ BlackMetalBuckyBarnes](http://blackmetalbuckybarnes.tumblr.com) and my Lazytown sideblog is [SwagnusScheving.](http://swagnusscheving.tumblr.com)
> 
> [ Leave love for](http://rachie-neyiea.tumblr.com) [ Neyiea as well!](http://neyieagetslazy.tumblr.com)


End file.
